Hidden Fingers
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda overhears something interesting...


Andy was having a quiet day at Runway, which was usually impossible working for Miranda, but today was the one day she was having a smooth day. She'd almost finished her year with Miranda and got nauseous when she thought about leaving. Not seeing Miranda and flirting with her every day was impossible for her to even think about.

She was glad she'd returned to Miranda in Paris. She would never have forgiven herself if she had left. So she turned around and walked into the show with Miranda.

Ever since they had somehow become closer and had developed a better understanding of each other. Miranda understood how much she hurt Andy considering she was willing to leave her best chance at a future in publishing. And Andy learned there were some business decisions that had to be made, that could hurt people around you.

It was almost like they gave each other a silent apology and gained more respect for each other. But there was this new thing, the flirting. It started with light brushes of their hands when handing over coffee and the looks she received from Miranda approving her outfits.

The best days were when she looked her over and licked her lips, which had been happening more frequently lately. Andy was caught staring at Miranda's cleavage more than once by her. So yes, it was there, the sexual tension. They both wanted each other and both of them knew it. But they tiptoed around each other like teenagers.

Miranda often, after her Andrea had dropped off the book, had to treat herself to a mind-blowing orgasm while thinking of her sexy assistant. Her loser ex-husband, Stephen, was never able to make her come like that.

Little did she know that Andy did the same exact thing when she arrived home. Andy would rub herself raw thinking about the sexy editor. She often thought about being punished by her sexy boss. Like really rough and hot sex. She could just imagine how amazing it would be with her.

Andy had almost finished for the day whenMiranda came out and was about to leave. "Andrea, did you get my outfit ready for tomorrow?" Andy helped her into her coat, brushing her fingers lightly against Miranda's neck causing her to shiver slightly.

"Yes Miranda, I messengered the outfit to the townhouse. I'm prepared for the evening, I've studied the names of those attending. I informed Roy about the time you want to be there and for how long, and I emailed Nigel and Serena, as you requested, to advise them to be on time tomorrow for the gala."

"Very well, I guess everything is settled then," Miranda said, staring at her assistant as she bit her lip.

Oh yes, the air was sizzling with sexual tension. Andy blushed furiously and turned away in embarrassment when Miranda cleared her throat and made to leave for the evening.

"You can leave as well, Andrea. The book will be delivered electronically. I need you well rested for tomorrow's event."

Miranda left and Andy wasn't unhappy about the fact that she would have a peaceful Friday night at home for once.

She picked up her dress from the closet. She would be wearing a very, almost to her bellybutton, low cut Stella McCartney black silk gown. She loved that Nigel organized that for her. He and Serena would come to her place and they'd all get ready together to leave in time to be there before Miranda.

The gala was all organized. She wanted to impress Miranda and make it easy for her. She knew how much pressure she was under and how important the gala was to her to raise money. Not a lot of people knew about her generous side. Andy did, only because she was responsible for budgets and her accounts and she saw how much Miranda donated, not only through Runway but privately as well.

The day arrived and everything was going smoothly. Miranda looked absolutely stunning and ridiculously sexy in her Vera Wang gown. She was chatting with Donatella and looked so comfortable and relaxed for once. Suddenly she stalked directly to Andy.

"Watch out here comes the object of your desire." Nigel teased knowing about their crush on each other.

"Oh shut it, Nige." She hissed at him smiling at Miranda.

"Andrea, this has been a very acceptable evening. Roy will be here in a little while so you are free to go or enjoy the bar, whichever you prefer." Miranda smiled her real smile at her. "And may I add, Stella did a wonderful job with that dress it looks...um, quite acceptable."

Andy blushed and thanked Miranda. Miranda went back to talk to Donatella while Andy and Nigel hit the bar.

"Let's get a nice drink," Nigel said and ordered two martinis.

Soon Serena joined them and ordered another round of drinks for them. "Seriously Andy, what do you like about that woman? She's been as demanding as ever tonight."

"You want to know what I like in a woman? In that woman to be precise?" Andy said, already tipsy and relaxed.

"No what's that?" Serena asked.

"My fingers!" Andy blurted out. "Like seriously I'd fuck the life out of Miranda." She added giggling.

Suddenly Andy heard someone right behind her, coughing. It sounded as if the person was choking on their drink. Serena turned very pale and tried to signal with her hand to quit the dirty talk. Andy didn't turn around but the wide eyes of Serena and Nigel's smirk wasn't a good sign.

Andy slowly turned around to see it was Miranda that was choking on her champagne. Her eyes widened in shock. "Um...are...you...ok? Howmuchdidyouhear?" She quickly added, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Miranda looked at her as if she would kill her any minute. "Follow me, Andrea ." Miranda stalked out of the ballroom towards the bathroom. Andy stopped before the bathroom door seeing it was just one stall. Miranda pulled her in. "Get in here, now." She closed and locked the door.

"Miranda I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you in any way I was just being a tipsy fool," Andy whispered.

Miranda leaned against the door and smirked. "So you won't fuck the life out of me? Ahndreaaahh?" She said in a husky voice. She glanced at Andy and the young woman saw the desire in her blazing blue eyes.

Miranda couldn't prepare for what happened next. She was pressed tightly against the bathroom door and her mouth being devoured passionately by her assistant. All she could do was surrender and her hands moved up into the flowing brown locks.

Breaking the kiss, Andy trailed her lips up the shell of Miranda's ear, whispering. "Oh, I will most certainly fuck the life out of you, Ms Priestly, if that is okay with you? And it will include me shoving my fingers into your wet pussy," She tugged the hem of Miranda's gown up over her hips, getting better access to Miranda's panties.

"Well, move at a glacial pace, Andrea. You know how that thrills me." Miranda panted.

Miranda's words were cut off as, once again, Andy captured her lips in a searing kiss. She pressed herself close against the older woman, her hip resting against Miranda's wet centre, pushing into her, creating a delicious friction that left her wanting more.

Surprised by her body's reaction, Miranda looked up at the girl in front of her. Her luscious brown hair had become tussled from her fingers and her lips were swollen from their kisses, but it was her eyes that caught her attention. The heat in them, the hunger was her undoing.

Smirking, Miranda placed her hands on Andy's waist, keeping her close. "Are you serious about this?" Miranda watched her face, waiting for her to drop her eyes and possibly mumble an apology.

Instead, Miranda saw Andy's jaw tightening and her eyes flashing in determination. "Deadly." Andy leaned in, pressing her body entirely against Miranda's as she moved my lips down the column of her throat. She bit gently at the pulse point in Miranda's neck, causing the older woman to shiver. She had never felt such aching desire. "Although I do believe we should possibly take this to a bed? Somewhere I can spread you out and fuck you fast and hard before I take you slowly and make love to you. I will show you just how a glacial pace can thrill you."

Miranda could feel her arousal skyrocketing at the words. She was throbbing through the lace of her delicate La Perla thong. She was anxious to be naked and have this delicious woman on top of her, but she couldn't wait. She slowly raised one of her legs, hooking it over Andy's hip and using it to pull her closer.

One of Andy's hand moved to cup Miranda's ass, pulling her closer, the other reached between them and brushed against the crotch of her panties, smirking down at her at the feel of the copious wetness.

"Maybe a little teaser, then, hmm?" Miranda was amazed by how sultry Andy's voice could be. Unable to resist she moved her hips, forcing Andy's fingers to dance across her sensitive folds as her tongue traced the inside of Miranda's ear. Her hand tugged down Miranda's panties and continued to whisper. "Once I'm done with you, I'll give you every part of me I can."

Andy's finger's moved until they were barely touching the top of Miranda's clit. She dragged them down gently and stars erupted in front of Miranda's eyes. Her movements were gentle as her fingers continued to drag up and down. Miranda gasped when she rolled her clit between two fingers.

Andy laid her head against Miranda's shoulder. She could feel Miranda's heart thundering in her chest, and the little whimpers torn from her throat left her amazed.

"Andrea, please." Miranda's whispered plea had Andy slipping two fingers inside her as her thumb slowly circled her clit, each touch becoming firmer. Miranda moaned deep in her throat as Andy's gentle strokes accelerated and she thrust firmly into the older woman, curling her fingers to hit that sweet spot.

She could sense the impending orgasm building in intensity. As the waves of pleasure washed over her, Miranda's let out soft mewls as she came. Andy's movements didn't stop, she continued to bring Miranda over the edge as Miranda's walls contracted around her.

THE END


End file.
